Amestris?
by QueenOfTheMods
Summary: THE STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. This is another Fullmetal story I wrote. Alice gets sent to Amestris. What will she do now? Sorry, I kinda suck at summarys. Pairings- EdxOC and AlxOC NOT FINISHING. AM REWRITING.
1. Chapter 1

SCA: Hi everyone! This is a story i wrote over the summer but I never posted it.... so, here we go! (I you have any questions about sometihng in the story, just ask.)

Ed: She doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only Alice and Emily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dark haired girl looked up from were she was sitting on her bed. The light streamed in from the window, makeing her purple bedspread shine. The girl streatched before reaching over and picking up a black messanger bag. Before she put it on, she opened the flap and looked inside.  
" Hmmm," she thought, "_Lets make sure I have everything. FMA anime...FMA vol. 14.....ipod.....notepad......the dreaming.....pos_'-Crap!, I lost!" she growled. She stared down at the purple post-it note in her hand, the words "I lost the game" , written in the messy handwriting of her friend Justin(A/N- its son messy that half the time, even he can't read it. Sorry, I just had to say that.), stared back at her.  
"Oh well, I better get going," she said standing up. She zipped up her Team Edward jacket and pulled on her bag before turning off her T.V and heading for the door of her room. Right as she reached for the knob, it disappeared, along with the rest of her room.  
"What the frik?" she said, looking around. She now stood in an alley. A garbage can replaced her door. "Ok.....this is weird." She started walking towards the end of the alley, and the streat beyond. She froze when she got there. The scene in front of her only belonged in a old movie or a museum.  
"What the...Did I get sent to a museum or something?" she muttered, looking around. The people walking around her were wearing vest, bowties, dresses, old fashioned clothes. The few cars that drove by looked like boxes on wheels, reminding her of an e-mail she had seen...  
"1901 It boggles your brain!" The email had talked about all the things in 1901 and all of the things they had in 2008.  
"I didn't get sent back in time, did I? No, thats not possia-" she froze. A few blocks away, she could she a huge suit of armor walking down the street. Without thinking, she reached into her bag and pulled out her Fullmetal Alchemist book. She opened it up to a picture of Alphonse Elric and compared the two. "No way," she thought, "Did I get sent to Amestris?" Before she could answer herself, a voice broke into her thoughts.  
"Hey you! Whats that?!"  
"What? Me?" she asked, without looking up.  
"Yeah, you. Answer the question."  
She looked up and gasped. Edward Elric was standing in front of her, Al just behind him. (A.N.- im not puting names for this part unless al starts talking.)  
"E-Edward Elric?"  
"Yes, now answer the question. Were'd you get that book?"  
"Um...Borders?"  
"What?"  
"Borders."  
"What the hec is a "Borders"?"  
"A book store."  
"Weres it at?"  
"Grand Praire Mall"  
".....Weres that?.....And whats a Mall?"  
"Um, a mall is a building filled with tons of stores and Grand Praire is in Northern Peoria."  
"Peoria????"  
"Um.....nevermind"

" I think I'm gonna go now.."  
" I think not. Your coming with us."  
"Were are you taking me?" she said as he grabed her.  
"We're taking you to Mustang."  
"Ah crap. Not the homomphobic pedofile."  
Ed sweatdropped. "What?"  
"Brother, you never asked her name." said Al, shaking his head.  
"Oh, right. Um, As you know, I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse." Al waved at her.  
" Oh, my names...'shiznits, what should I say? Oh! I'll tell them my twilight name. I don't think my real name is that common' my name is Alice."(A/N- when my friends and I read twilight, we started called each other by charatcher names so thats were that came from.)  
"Nice to meet you,Alice" Said Al.  
"Same here" Alice answered.  
"Come on, we don't have all day." Ed pulled Alice after them, ignoring the mumbling she was making.  
"Here we go..." she thought.

SCA: I hoped you liked. Please review! If you review fast, I'll update faster. :)

Al: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**SCA: Finally, heres chapter two. Thanks to my reviewers. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just Alice and Morgan**

***********************************************************************

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice was still grumbling when she caught sight of a blonde haired girl standing a few feet away.  
"Holy crap! Morgan!!!!" she yelled, breaking away from Ed's grip, and running towards the girl.  
"Huh? Who said my name?" Morgan said, turning around, " What? Alice!!!!!"  
The blonde girl ran foward and slammed into Alice, almost knocking her down, hugging her tightly.  
"Alice, your here too?"  
"Yep"  
"Um, where are we anyway?"  
"Amestris."  
"....Doesn't ring a bell."  
"You know that book series I read? Fullmetal Alchemist?"  
"uh....no?"  
"The one with the cute blond guy?"  
"Oh! That one."  
" I'm what?" asked Ed, who had followed Alice.  
"Nothing," Alice answered, "Anyway, This is my friend Morgan. Morgan, this Ed and Al."  
"Your right, the blonde guy is hot." (M)  
"MORGAN!" (A)  
"WHAT?!" (E)  
"Nothing!!!"(A)  
"Um, we should get going." said Al, seeming out of place.  
"Right, lets get going." Ed grabbed both Alice and Morgan and began to pull them towards HQ.  
"Alice, where are we going?"(M)  
"We're going to see the homophobic pyro."(A)  
"And whos that?" (M)  
"Roy Mustang" (A)  
"Oh.."(M)  
"Were do you keep geting words like that?" said Ed.  
"Um...my teacher?"  
"....your kidding, right?"  
"no"

"Hehe" Alice sweatdropped.  
-------------------------5 minutes later, in Roy's office-----------------------  
"Where did you say you found her?" Roy asked, staring at the two teen in front of him.  
"In an alley. She was holding a book that had my state title written on the front. And she has really weird looking clothes."  
"Hmmm, strange."  
"I know. What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to question her. And her friend."  
------------------------With Alice and Morgan-------------------  
*In a holding cell*  
"Hey Alice?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How'd you get here?"  
"Not sure. One second I was in my room, the next I was in an alley."  
"Same here. Only I was on the computer and I didn't end up in an alley."  
"Morgan?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why did you say that back there?"  
"Say what?"  
"Saying Ed was hot..."  
"But you say it all the time."  
"Yeah, but usually Ed isn't there!"  
"Oh, oops?"  
"*sighs* Whats that?"  
The two girls listened as a pair of footsteps came towards their cell and then came to a stop in front of the door. A blonde haired man with a cigerette hanging out of his mouth pushed it open.  
"Come on. Mustang wants you."  
"Havoc?" (a)  
"You know my name?"  
"uh, yeah, anyway. Come on, Morgan"  
--------------------------Irrogations room(Alice)-------------------  
"Ok, what do you want to know?"  
"Where were you born?"  
"Peoria, IL"  
"Country?"  
"U.S.A"  
"Wheres that at?"  
"North America"  
"If I gave you a map, could you show me?"  
"Yes"  
"Alright, Date if Birth?"  
"May 25, 1995"  
"What??"  
"You heard me. Thats my birthday."  
"That can't be right."  
"Well, it is."  
"Right...Anyway, Full name?"  
"Um...Alice Lynn Smith"  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"No."  
"Any relatives in this city?"  
" No"  
"Country?"  
"No"  
"Alright, you can go now. Send in your friend."  
-------------------------Outer Office (Alice, Ed, Al)---------------  
(A.N- once again, I'll only use names if Al speaks)  
"So...." said Alice, the silence being to much for her, "Ya know, everytime theres an akward scilence, theres a gay baby."  
"What??" said Ed, looking up.  
"Um, its a saying back home."  
"Oh. Well its a werid one."  
"I've heard worse"  
"Like what?"  
"Um, like...like...'You just had a Jonas Brother'"(A/N-My friend says that all the time)  
"A what?"  
"A Jonas Brother."  
"Whats a 'Jonas Brother'?"  
"Its a group of brothers that are gay and wear tight jeans."(A/N-Sorry if offend any one!)  
"oh. What are jeans?"  
"Their pants"  
"Oh"  
"yeah. Anyway."  
CRASH.  
"What the?" (E)  
"Shiznits! Morgan!" Alice jumped off the couch and ran for Roy's office, slamming the doors open. Morgan was standing aganist the wall, shock evident on her face. Roy was facing the other door, where some manic was standing, holding a gun.  
"Come on Morgan!" Alice yelled, yankng her out the door, "This is our chance to escape!"  
"oh r-right! Lets go"  
They were half way to the exit of HQ, when the heard a clanking.  
"Ah crap! Run faster!" They made it out the door and started running throught the streets. They were about to run into an alley when they crashed in to something. Something hard. Morgan sat dazed on the ground while Alice slowly looked up. Armstrong was standing in front of them, sparkles overflowing from him.  
"Oh dang..."Alice muttered.

**SCA: Yay! I finally updated!**

Ed: Yeah.

SCA: Anyway, Emilys gonna be joining the idiots soon! But first they get to meet Armstrong!

Ed: I feel so sorry for her.

SCA: Ed, are you trying to say some thing?

Ed: Maybe.

SCA: Don't make me set my dog on you. *glares*

Ed: aw, crap. Shutting up now.

Roy: What happens to me? Do I die?

SCA: Course not. I need some one to annoy.

Roy: Oh great

SCA:*glares again* Anyway, please review! You know you want too. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**SCA: Yay! I'm finally updateing! So yeah, anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Sadly.**

*****************************************************************************************************

~Chapter 3~

Alice and Morgan stared at the huge, sparkling miltary member in shock. Well, Morgan stared in shock. Alice stared in horror. Armstrong flexed his muscles a couple times before he turned to them.  
"THE ABILTY TO CAPTURE RUNAWAYS HAS RUN THROUGH THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR YEARS!!! WE-"  
"Um, who the hell is this?" asked Morgan, cutting him off mid-rant.  
"Ah crap...." moaned Alice, knowing what was coming.  
"I AM ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!!!!!!!!!!"  
Alice and Morgan stared in shock as more sparklies than they ever thought possible erupted from the man. They slowly started to back away when they hit something hard and metal. Alice gave a little shriek and jump back, then realized that it put her closer to Armstrong and backed away again, hitting Morgan. Morgan stared at the thing they had crashed into. It was Alphonse.  
"What do you to think your doing?" Al asked, glaring at them. Or as much as a suit of armor could glare.  
"Um....well...you see.....we...uh...Alice?" said Morgan, turning to Alice.  
"Um, we were.....uh....running away?" said Alice.  
"Obviously. Why?" asked Al. He now sounded pretty angry.  
"Hey, there's no reason to get upset! See? Armstrong caught us!" Morgan shouted, waving her arms.  
"We ran away cause we didn't want to be there. It's that simple." said Alice, ignoring her friend.  
"Why? It's safer to be with us than to be by yourselves." asked Al, sounding confused.  
"Well......"said Alice, her voice trailing off.  
"We just didn't want to be there, ok? Is that a problem?" asked Morgan, glaring at the armor.  
"N-no, its not. But will you two please come back now?" he asked, stuttering.  
Alice and Morgan looked at each other, then at Armsrong behind them, then back at each other. They both turned to Al and nodded.  
"Good," said Al, sounding a bit more confident, "Lets go."  
The four started walking back towards HQ. Morgan was about to ask if they could get a shirt for Armstrong, when she turned around and saw that he already had one on. '_What the hell? Does he have a supply of shirts in his pocket or something?' _She shook her head and turned around. Suddenly Alice gasped.  
"Is that who I think it is?" asked Alice, tugging on Morgan's sleeve.  
"Who? Where?" said Morgan, turning.  
"There," said Alice, pointing to her right. Morgan quickly saw who she was thalking about. There was a dark-haired girl with glasses and a red hoodie walking down the street a few feet away.  
"I think it is...." said Morgan, shocked.  
"Only one way to find out. EMILY!!!" she yelled.  
The dark haired girl turned around at the sound of her name and saw the two girls running towards her.  
"Alice? Morgan?" she said, confusion evident in her eyes.  
"Yay! Your here too!" yelled Alice, hugging her friend, "Wait, that might not be a good thing...."  
"Who cares? She's here, right?" said Morgan, hugging her also.  
"Guess so." said Alice.  
"Who's this?" said Al, finally catching up with them. Armstong was right behind him, still sprouting sparkles.  
"This is our friend, Emily," answered Alice.  
"Hmm, Mustang will probably want to question her too. Should we bring them to Mustang?" Al asked, turning to Armstrong.  
"Might as well," He answered.  
"Alright, C'mon" said Al, before grabbing the backs of Alice and Morgans's shirts(they were still hugging Emily, so she got dragged along)

-Roy's office-----  
Al, Ed, and Armstrong were standing in front of Roy's desk. Roy was pacing behind it.  
"It's settled," said Roy, turning to the Elrics, "They will stay with you guys."  
"What?!?" yelled Ed.  
"Their staying with you, Fullmetal , and that's final. Now take them to the cafeteria, I have a feeling they haven't eaten yet." said Roy, sitting down.  
"Ugh, fine."

-Cafeteria-----  
"Ok, who wants my milk?" said Alice, holding out a small brown milk carton.  
"I do!" said Morgan and Emily at the same time.  
"Please friend?" said Emily, giving Alice puppy eyes.  
"You love me, don't you?" said Morgan.  
"Hmm, how 'bout you fight for it?" said Alice grinning.  
"Ok" said Emily. Alice put the milk carton in the middle of the table but didn't lift her hand.  
"On the count of 3. 1....2....3!" Alice whipped her hand back, while Emily and Morgan both reached for it.  
"Haha! I win!" yelled Emily, grabbing the milk and hugging it to herself.  
"You suck." said Morgan.  
"Its ok, Morgan," said Alice, patting her friend on the head, "We still love you. No homo."  
The three friends started talking about Twilight, completely oblivous to the stares they recieved from Ed and Al.  
"Alice, you don't like milk?" said Al.  
"Nope." she said,  
"Finally!" Ed yelled, "Someone who understands!" He reached over and hugged Alice while anime crying.  
"Um..." Alice said, while looking at the blonde shrimp that was hanging on her.  
"Hehe, Brother doesn't like milk either..." Al said while rubbing the back of his head.  
"I can see that." said Morgan.  
"Yeah...." said Emily, her milk carton half-way to her mouth.

-----Two days later, Ed and Al's house, 3am-----  
Alice woke up and stared around the dark room, trying to firgure out why she was awake. Her eyes were narrowed as she scanned the room. Finally she gave up and rolled over, her arm hitting the bed.  
'_Wait.....' _she thought, '_My arm hit the bed? That can't be right. My arm should have hit Morgan.' _She looked down to see that Morgan's side of the bed was empty. She looked up to see that Emily was the only one in the other bed.  
"Huh" she muttered, getting up and walking over to the door. She stuck her head out the door and looked down the hall. She walked over to her goal, the bathroom. It was dark and empty.  
'_Hmm, if shes not here, then where is she?_' Alice thought, walking back to the room. She walked over to Emily, who was still asleep.  
"Em!" she hissed, shaking the girl awake, "Emily! Wake up!"  
"Nggh..What?" she Emily, rolling over and glaring at her friend.  
"Morgans gone!"

****************************************************************

**SCA: There you go! Cliffie! I promise I'll try to update soon, but till then, please review! You know you want too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SCA: Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy. But here it is!  
Edward: Thats always your excuse**

**SCA: So? its the truth**

**Edward: What ever**

**SCA: I don't own FMA(sadly) Let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 4

"What?" said Emily, sitting up.  
"Morgan's gone!" Alice repeated.  
"Huuf," Emily sighed, " shes probably just in the bathroom."  
"She isn't! I looked!"  
"Are you looking for me?"  
"EKKKKKKKKK!" Alice screamed and jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Morgans voice.  
"Did you have come up right behind me?" Alice grumbled.  
"No, but its fun," siad Morgan, grinning. Emily was cracking up in the other bed.  
"Morgan," Alice growled while glaring at Emily, "Where were you?"  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I took a walk."  
"In your pajamas?" Emily asked, her laughter finally stopping.  
"Yep, got a problem?"  
"Nope." Suddenly Ed's voice rang through the house,  
"WOULD YOU BAKAS SHUTUP!!!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Gah, fine." said Alice, climbing into bed.  
"If hes keeps that up, I'll drag him outside and kick his arse up and down the street," said Morgan, climbing in after her.  
"Yeah, yeah," said Emily, rolling over.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP  
"Wha?" mumbled Alice, slowly waking up, "iz at the smoke alarm?"  
"I think so" said Emily, who was a lot more awake then Alice. She was sitting up in bed staring at her**.(A/N: She does this in real life. It always happens when she sleeps over. I feel so stalked.)  
**"Gah! Stop doing that! Alright, you wake up Morgan, I'll go look down stairs"  
"Alright."  
Alice ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The place was filled with thin gray smoke, comeing from the pan on the stove. The place was empty. Alice looked around before going over to the pan, picking it up and throwing it in the sink. '_That had to be Ed's doing. But where is he? And on that note, wheres Al?' _she thought, heading back upstairs.  
"Its safe!" she called, entering the bedroom, "The was a pan with burning food in it. I think Ed was trying to cook, but I'm not sure."  
"If it was, why didn't HE put it out?" asked Emily, digging through a drawer.  
"Yeah," said Morgan, crossing her arms, "And if the shrimp didn't clean up, wouldn't the tin can do it?"  
"Morgan! Don't call Al a tin can. He'll get depressed!" Emily yelled.  
"Yeah, he would," said Alice, ignoring Emily, "But their not there."  
"Ok. They aren't anywere in the house?" asked Emily.  
"No. At least I don't think so. We would of heard them. I think we should go look for them."  
"Alice, their probably at the library or HQ."  
"So, I need to yell at Ed for trying to cook."  
"Whatever."

About 30 minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go. Alice was wearing a black button up blouse, jeans, and combat boots. Emily was wearing a red sweater that had the word Bradley written in white letters across the front, jeans, and tennis shoes. Morgan was wearing a blue shirt the said "I'm not a stalker", jeans, and flip flops. Alice and Emily heading outside, waving to Morgan. It had been decided that Morgan would stay at the house incase they came back.  
"Ok lets go find them!" Alice yelled pumping the air.  
"Could you yell louder? I don't think Roy heard you at his office." Emily said glaring at her friend.  
"Hehe." said Alice before looking around, "Ok, where do we go?"  
"Um that way!" Emily said, pointing in a random direction. Alice took off running only to trip and fall over a stray cat.  
"Gah! ow...." Alice muttered, as Emily ran over.  
"Oh no! Are you ok kitty?!" Emily yelled, picking up the cat that had tripped Alice. The kitty meowed and licked Emily's cheek.  
"Oh sure," Alice grumbled, getting up, " Worry about the cat but don't worry about your friend."  
"Yep," said Emily, barely paying attention to her.  
"Gah, lets go" Alice grabbed Emily arm and pulled her along behind her.

An hour later, they still hadn't found them. They were headed back to the house when Alice noticed that Emily was still holding the cat.  
"Why do you still have that thing? "asked Alice, glaring at it.  
"What? I thought you liked cats."  
"I do. But that one tripped me."  
"So? I trip you. Every thing trips you. Books, bags, pants, peoples feet, your own feet, air....."  
"Ok, I get it. But it still tripped me. Why don't you give to a shelter or something?"  
Emily was about to answer when a weird voice came out of the alley.  
"Hey, your those girls staying with Fullmetal shortie, right?" said a weird high pitched voice.  
"What?" said Emily, turning towards the sound.  
"Thats Envy!" Alice said, point towards the alley.  
"How do you know?" Emily asked.  
"No one else has such a girly voice." Alice said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.  
"What?" Envy stepped out of the alley, his eye twitching.  
"Oh are you offended, Palm tree? I'm sorry..NOT!" Alice said.  
"What did you just call me?" Envy growled, his eye twitching even more.  
"No, Alice left something out. She should have called you a gender confused palm tree." Emily said.  
"Nice." said Alice, grinning.  
"Grrrrr" Envy growled again.  
"Hey, Em, do you have that little flashlight keychain thing on you?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Use it please." Alice said as she pulled a lighter out of her pocket.  
"Ok," Emily said grinning, before she pulled it out and shined the light in Envy's eyes.  
"AAHH!" he yelled," I'm blinded!"  
Alice ran forward and lit his hair on fire before running away, grabbing Emily as she went. They could hear Envys yells of "My Hair! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" as they ran.  
About five blocks away they stopped running.  
"That was awesome!" Alice laughed.  
"Totally! By the way, why did you have a lighter in your pocket?"  
"No reason....."  
"Freakin' pyro...."  
"HEY!!!!!!!"  
They flinched. "Crap." Alice said, "Here comes the palm tree."

**SCA: I hope you like it. But Emily really does call me a pyro. Hec, Pastor calls me a pyro.**

**Edward: That can't be good**

**Emily: Freakin pyro**

**SCA: hehe. anyway, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**


	5. AN Sorry! Please don't kill me!

**Ok, just last night I realized that I didn't tell you when this story is taking place. So here.**

**First of all, its taking place in the manga. I'm not too fond of the original animes ending so I'm gonna stick manga. Second, I have this decision thingy that I need help on. I'd ask my beta reader but I need more then one opinon. Originally this story was to take place before Ed and Al went to Briggs. (For those of you who don't know, it takes place in vol. 17. Briggs is in Northern Amestris) But I'm not sure. I don't know if I should have it start before Briggs or if I should have it start with Scar or in Lab 5 or something. I would love it so much if you guys could tell me in a review or a PM which you'd prefer. I know that if I start with Scar I'd have more to work with but with Briggs, more freedom. So please readers, help me decide!!! It would help a lot!**

**Third, no matter which way this story goes, it will most likely have some spoilers. Just a warning. I personally don't care about spoilers, but thats just me. Remember, a warning. **

**Anyway, thats pretty much it. The faster you review, the faster I'll continue the story. So please help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT

**Ok people. I have offically decided to rewrite this story. I've been thinking about it but I finally decided to do it during church this morning. **

**It won't take long. I've already started writing it, so I'll get it up soon. It's most likely going to be called Wake Up Now. But I'm not sure. So please don't kill me or send ninjas after me. The rewritten story will also start with Scar. So please read it when I get it up. Thank you!**


End file.
